


je te comprend pas!

by Juliet_Lemming98



Series: la pratique française [5]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Communication, Domestic, Flashback, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Russian, Stucky - Freeform, bucky forgets english, language problems, waking up together, what can i tag, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: Cette histoire est stupide.Mais c’est assez mignonne??Bref, Bucky oublié comment parler l’anglais, et Steve ne comprends pas la russe. (Moi ne plus!)





	je te comprend pas!

**Author's Note:**

> Deux langues que je ne puisse pas parler!! Ouais!!!
> 
> Comme toujours, si vous pouvez m’aider avec les corrections, c’est très très utile! Merci bien!!

  
Steve peut parler plus qu’une langue- évidemment, il peut parler l’anglais, mais ayant grandi avec sa mère, ils parlaient le gaélique, et la belle ville New York l’apprenait un peu de français, un peu d’allemand, un peu d’italien et même un peu de chinois.   
Mais la langue que Steve ne peut jamais apprendre, c’est le russe. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être ce soit l’alphabet, soit la grammaire, soit le son, plus différent que l’anglais. Mais il ne peut pas le comprendre ou le parler- si quand Bucky oublie sa langue maternelle, et il retombe à l’état du soldat d’hiver, Steve est perdu. Souvent, c’est Jarvis qui devine leur traducteur, ou ils doivent essayer de les comprendre.

  
—

  
« Bucky. Réveilles-toi. » La propre voix de Steve semblait fatiguée, mais il essayait se réveillait. «Buck, c’est dix heures... Feignasse. Réveilles-toi! »

  
Les yeux bleus de Bucky ouvraient plus lentement.

  
« что? » « Quoi? »

  
Il se bougeait un peu, mais rapidement ses yeux fermaient.   
Steve grognait.

  
« Bucky, s’il te plaît, pas aujourd’hui... Buck? »

  
« Уходи, я сплю. » « Va-t'en, je dors. »

  
Steve dit le mot qu’il puisse dire- un mot de code, un mot qu’ils savaient deux signifier « tu parles pas l’anglais (encore) »

  
« банан » « banane»

  
À ce mot, la tête de Bucky sortait des draps.

  
« Я делаю это снова? » « Je le fais encore? »

  
Steve dit oui de la tête. Il ne dirait rien, ce serait inutile. Steve ne parlait pas le russe, et à ce moment, Bucky ne parlait pas l’anglais.

  
« Jarvis, activez-vous. Initiez le protocole 214, la traduction entre l’anglais et le russe, s’il vous plaît. »

  
Steve attendait pour la réponse polie de l’IA.

  
« Bon matin, capitaine Rogers et sergent Barnes. M. Stark est en train de fait des dépannages à mes systèmes à ce moment, je serai en ligne dans deux heures. Jusqu’à ce temps, je serai indisponible. Si vous avez une émergence, contactez M. Stark directement. Merci pour votre temps. »

  
« Jarvis?! » Steve demandait le plafond.   
Le message préenregistré commençait encore jouer;  
« Bon matin, capitaine-»  
« Sourdine » et Jarvis arrêtait.

  
« он не работает? » « Il marche pas? »

  
Steve rirait un peu, et regardait Bucky, qui aussi gloussait.

  
Le blond montait du doigt à le plafond, et hochait sa tête.

  
« il... marche... pas... » Steve disait, avec les pauses longues.

  
Le visage de Bucky semblait désorienté- Jarvis ne marche pas pourquoi?

  
Bien que Steve veuille aller trouver Stark, il avait la flemme. C’était plus facile s’allonger, que Bucky et lui se bordaient, et essayaient dormir.   
Même s’ils ne peuvent pas se comprendre, il n’avait pas besoin- ils s’ont connu depuis presque cent ans.

  
Avec cette pensée, Steve tirait les draps autour Bucky.

  
« Стив, я не устал. Я только что проснулся. Я не вернусь на кровать. Стив, десять утра. Стив- » « Steve, je suis fatigué pas. Je viens de me réveiller. Je vais pas retourner au lit. Steve, il est dix heures du matin. Steve- »

  
Le blond arrêtait les mots de Bucky avec un baiser long. Ils n’avaient pas besoin parler le même langue pour s’aimer.

  
—

  
« Steve. Réveille-toi. Merde, je te devine... Steve! »

  
Cette fois qu’un des deux était éveillé, c’était Bucky que tirassent les cheveux de Steve jusqu’à il émettait une petite plainte.

  
« Je veux pas bouger, Bucky. Pas de tout- »

  
Soudainement, Steve se redressait, saisissait ses lunettes et les mettait sur se nez.

  
« Buck? C’est toi? »

  
Les yeux bleus de Bucky pétillaient.   
« Ouais, c’est moi. »

  
Steve l’enveloppait dans ses bras, et leur accolade était longue et profonde- pour deux raisons. Le premier : le deux savaient qu’ils fussent s’avoir. Le deuxième: généralement, ils auraient fait l’amour après un de deux avaient un cauchemar, ou une reviviscence.

  
« Tu penses ce que je pense? » Ils disaient simultanément.

  
Après tout, c’était une tradition géniale- ils devaient la perpétuer.

 

 

 

  
qui devine leur traducteur, ou ils doivent essayer de les comprendre.

  
—

  
« Bucky. Réveilles-toi. » La propre voix de Steve semblait fatiguée, mais il essayait se réveillait. «Buck, c’est dix heures... Feignasse. Réveilles-toi! »

  
Les yeux bleus de Bucky ouvraient plus lentement.

  
« что? » « Quoi? »

  
Il se bougeait un peu, mais rapidement ses yeux fermaient.   
Steve grognait.

  
« Bucky, s’il te plaît, pas aujourd’hui... Buck? »

  
« Уходи, я сплю. » « Va-t'en, je dors. »

  
Steve dit le mot qu’il puisse dire- un mot de code, un mot qu’ils savaient deux signifier « tu parles pas l’anglais (encore) »

  
« банан » « banane»

  
À ce mot, la tête de Bucky sortait des draps.

  
« Я делаю это снова? » « Je le fais encore? »

  
Steve dit oui de la tête. Il ne dirait rien, ce serait inutile. Steve ne parlait pas le russe, et à ce moment, Bucky ne parlait pas l’anglais.

  
« Jarvis, activez-vous. Initiez le protocole 214, le traduction entre l’anglais et le russe, s’il vous plaît. »

  
Steve attendait pour la réponse polie de l’IA.

  
« Bon matin, capitaine Rogers et sergent Barnes. M. Stark est en train de fait des dépannages à mes systèmes à ce moment, je serai en ligne dans deux heures. Jusqu’à ce temps, je serai indisponible. Si vous avez une émergence, contactez M. Stark directement. Merci pour votre temps. »

  
« Jarvis?! » Steve demandait le plafond.   
Le message préenregistré commençait encore jouer;  
« Bon matin, captain-»  
« Sourdine » et Jarvis arrêtait.

  
« он не работает? » « Il marche pas? »

  
Steve rirait un peu, et regardait Bucky, qui aussi gloussait.

  
Le blond montait du doigt à la plafond, et hochait sa tête.

  
« il... marche... pas... » Steve disait, avec les pauses longs.

  
Le visage de Bucky semblait désorienté- Jarvis ne marche pas pourquoi?

  
Bien que Steve veuille aller trouver Stark, il avait la flemme. C’était plus facile s’allonger, que Bucky et lui se bordaient, et essayaient dormir.   
Même si ils ne peuvent pas se comprendre, il n’avait pas besoin- ils s’ont connu depuis presque cent ans.

  
Avec ça pensée, Steve tirait les draps autour Bucky.

  
« Стив, я не устал. Я только что проснулся. Я не вернусь на кровать. Стив, десять утра. Стив- » « Steve, je suis fatigué pas. Je viens de me réveiller. Je vais pas retourner au lit. Steve, il est dix heures du matin. Steve- »

  
Le blond arrêtait les mots de Bucky avec un baiser long. Ils n’avaient pas besoin parler le même langue pour s’aimer.

  
—

  
« Steve. Réveille-toi. Merde, je te devine... Steve! »

  
Cette fois qu’un des deux était éveillé, c’était Bucky que tirassent les cheveux de Steve jusqu’à il émettait une petite plainte.

  
« Je veux pas bouger, Bucky. Pas de tout- »

  
Soudainement, Steve se redressait, saisissait ses lunettes et les mettait sur se nez.

  
« Buck? C’est toi? »

  
Les yeux bleus de Bucky pétillaient.   
« Ouais, c’est moi. »

  
Steve l’enveloppait dans ses bras, et leur accolade était longue et profonde- pour deux raisons. Le premier: le deux savaient qu’ils fussent s’avoir. Le deuxième: généralement, ils auraient fait l’amour après un de deux avaient un cauchemar, ou une reviviscence.

  
« Tu penses ce que je pense? » ils disaient simultanément.

  
Après tout, c’était une tradition géniale- ils devaient la perpétuer.


End file.
